Kokoru, Saru Getchu Saga!
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: A normal day with five friends till an evil force has come to control Mobuis. Eggman is no longer alive and the new foe has a connection with his death. Will our heroes discover the truth and save Mobuis? An OC story, no Canon characters! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Me: Something I started and you may seen that Specter and Pink the hedgehog preview. Me, Danifenton, and Dark 9 Tailed Fox discussed a bit about this idea I thought of and decided to make it as a story. Luna the cat belongs to me. Emma the rabbit, Kokoru the hedgehog, and ( Fox in black) belongs to Danifenton and Rukia the wolf belongs to Dark 9 Tailed Fox. Eggman belongs to SEGA! Ape escape belongs to Sony so enjoy!

**Prologue**

_**

* * *

**_

The moon shined down the base on the volcano. Inside the giant hideout, pipo monkeys were asleep and a mysterious guy snuck by. He had a suit and a mustache with a bald head. The old man sneaked into five rooms and came out with a DNA sample.

_**" Ho ho! This is easy as taking candy from a baby!" he snickered as he opened the last room and peeks at the bed. A albino with a helmet slept in a scarlet red bed. The man crept up to him and pulled out a needle, carefully taking the blood sample and putting it next to other five. He was about to walk out when his foot stepped on a random spike on the floor, lets a scream of pain. The monkey woke up to see who screeched and gasped." How dare you come to ruin my royal sleep, you filthy human!" he snarled as the alarm went off. The man quickly ran out at full speed, monkeys spotting him and chasing him down.**_

At a base...

**_The door opened as the old man walked in, his suit ripped up and a crack on his glasses along with scratch marks." Stupid monkeys...to think I despise that albino monkey...damn reminder of that stupid hedgehog," he grumbled as he placed the six samples in the machine, green liquid began filling up the same number of containers. The screens then showed vital signs as six beings were quickly being formed. The first was a large cat with yellow fur in a cook's uniform. _**

**_Next was a blue fox in a cowboy clothes, giving a Indian Jones apperence. Third was a old wolf in a lab coat and red-green goggles, springs under his sandles. Fourth was a muscular encidna in a red jump suit ripped on the arms and legs, goggles covered his eyes. _**

**_Fifth was a girl hedgehog with blond hair and pink dress and hairband with a bow. A black bow with a skull on her chest and back. The last was a same species as the girl, only its a white male with a bang covering his right eye. He wore a red cape and pants with black gloves and boots. His helmet was like the albino's, but cutting a bit to look more like a headband.  
" Excellent. Soon, I, Doctor Eggman Robotnik, will bulid the Eggman Empire with a new force of clones twice powerful then their origins. No one will ever stop me now that the hedgehog is out of the way for all those years!" he laughed as the contaniers opened, the liquid spilled to the fllor and the white hedgehog took his step before the other five could follow._**

**_" Welcome, my little creation as I am your creator and you'll do as I say," he snickered as the hedgehog's left ear flicker and walks toward him, the other five stood at their place and Eggman knew that he was the leader. Two inches from the hedgehog, the man held out his hand with a grin. The white hedgehog grabbed it and crushed it, breaking every bone in his hand. Then he threw the evil scientist aside, a large circuit broke and was electrocuted the man." No one ever dares to tell me what to do!" He screamed as blood stained the walls and the hedgehog's chest and face. The five mobuins watched in horror as their creator was killed in cold blood by their leader._**

**_The blue fox took a step, trembling in fear that he might do the same." So boss...what are we going to do now that old man is dead?" he questioned as the hedgehog walks to the moniter with a book lying on top." For now, Blue, I'll be researching in this book while you guys decorate this base if you like. Red, throw this body in the sea and help the rest to fix this place. Until then...I think of the plan," he ordered as the five looked at each other and walks out the room._**

**_The hedgehog turned pages till he caught his eyes on something; two mystical gems and the guardian, a female blue cat._**

**_" She looks awfully familiar...no matter. Time for a new era to rise upon this planet of Mobuis with an iron fist..." he snickered as he threw the book on the puddle of blood, the pages slowly drenched to a red color._**

* * *

Me: I kinda got scared of writing this and Eggman is dead! WOO...oh wait. Now Specter the hedgehog is taking his place...crap!

Luna: So...why am I here?

Me: Storm isn't here and that hedgehog couldn't take the spot. He creeps me out...

Luna: *face palm* Review and see you on the following chapter...


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Lets get this party started! Luna the cat belongs to me. Kokoru, Fox in black, and Terumi belong to Danifenton and Rukia the wolf belongs to Dark 9 Tailed Fox. So enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Station square goes boom...literalty**

_**

* * *

**_

It was a bright noon at Station square, people roaming around lately since a concert was coming up soon. Waiting in line was a rabbit with a Metallic shirt and red skirt, has cream-color fur with red markings. Next to her was a white hedgehog with blue stripes wear a plain T-shirt and ragged jeans with torn holes. He wore black claw like gloves and sunglasses. The last one was a wolf with brown emo hair with a bang covering her left eye. She wore a red jacket with an R on it, gray pants and dark boots. She also had ear rings on her ears." This is taking forever, Terumi! Can't you wait till the next concert comes?" the hedgehog groaned as Terumi gave a stubborn look at Kokoru." No, because it might be a Metallic concert! If we leave, I'll never be able to see it!" she retorted as the wolf crossed her arms, looking bored.

_**" Why can't you just get some on the internet? its faster," Rukia suggested as the rabbit turned away.**_

_**" But what if its a fake program made by a freak!" she protested as both sighed. Few hours passed and Kokoru couldn't keep awake when a sound explosion was heard in front of them. The ticket stand was sent flying miles away and people start running for their lives. The trio looked to see a white hedgehog standing on a pile of scrap metal. Standing below him were five animals wearing a certain color, looking around themselves." AW! I wanted to go to the mall!" the pink hedgehog with blond hair pouted as the hedgehog on the pile glared at her.  
" We're not here to make fools of ourselves, Pink! We're to seek out that guardian cat and steal the gems from her paws," he growled as Pink pouted." That good for nothing freak ruined my chance of getting to the concert!" Terumi muttered upset and water came floating out a holder. She sent a wave at them, but they sensed it coming and dodged it." Watch where you're throwing that water, bitch!" Red growled as Terumi came up to him and kicked him in the shin." Don't call me that, you jerk!" she growled as Specter and Kokoru watched her beat up Red." She scares me..." Yellow the cat whimpered as Blue nodded." More then Spec-" he paused to see Specter glaring at the fox." Er...I mean Specter scares me more then the bunny," he changed his opinion as Rukia cheered for bloodshed.**_

_**Kokoru's knuckles materialized to a metal baseball bat and looked at Specter the four members." Alright, Emo creep! What are you up?" he asked as the hedgehog grinned evilly at him." Just to search for a certain cat with two gems. Stay out of it if you want to live..." he warned as Kokoru gave a surprised look." How do you know about Lu-!" he was cut off by Rukia's hand covering his mouth.  
" Shut up, idiot! We don't want to give more info about Luna to the enemy! Do you want him to take over the world?" she whispered in his ear as the hedgehog smirked down at the two." It seems that you know something about the guardian. Do you choose info or death?" the hedgehog asked as Kokoru smirked back." I choose...DEATH!" he exclaimed and dashes towards the enemy. Specter snapped his fingers and Blue used his whip to wrap around his foot. The white hedgehog fell and was sent spinning from the fox's weapon.**_

_**Rukia took out a knife and tossed it at Yellow, who deflected it with his giant fork. Pink stayed out of it since she was too busy texting in her cell phone. Specter watched at the fight with satisfaction, but realized he was wasting time with these idiotic fools." Freaky five! We returning back to base to plan further for dominance. We can't waste time with these fools!" he ordered as the five teleported back to base. Specter turned to Kokoru with a death glare." Let this be warning; don't even think about interfering with me!" he hissed before transporting last. Kokoru stuck his tongue out at his spot." Loser!" he muttered as Terumi stomped her foot." I wasn't done with that jerk!" she growled and the trio walks off to find the lost ticket stand.**_

* * *

Me: Ah F***! Another short chapter since I wanted this posted up already!

Luna: When am I gonna appear? I want to kick that bastard Specter so hard that he won't have any kids!

Me: O_O calm down. You'll appear soon. Anyways, review and see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Last time, our heroes were at station square just for tickets when a mysterious force attacks the city. What are they doing now? Luna belongs to me. Kokoru, Terumi, and fox in black belongs to Danifenton12 and Rukia belongs to Dark 9 Tailed Fox. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Every adventure has to have the idiot!**

_**

* * *

**_

" After all that walking, I got my tickets!" Terumi exclaimed, hugging her ticket as Rukia closed a cell phone and puts it in her pocket." Looks like the police don't care about freaks. Who is gonna hear us about it?" she said as Kokoru grinned and takes out his own tool; a dog whistle. The white hedgehog blows on it, emitting a silent sound. The wolf took the whistle and smashes it, her ears ringing since she's considered canine.  
" Are you trying to make me deaf!" she growled as the hedgehog pointed a finger up to hold it. Loud footsteps were heard running toward their direction, the trio sees a huge dust cloud coming at them. It was a fox with a emo bang, wearing a black tuxedo and sunglasses. The fox with three makes a brake and stops to the point, facing Terumi and Kokoru. There was an awkward moment of silence till the fox broke it," What? That was the best intro I done," he asked as Rukia crossed her arms, not very amused." Why did you bring Ki-!" she was cut off by his finger on her lips." It's fox in black! I'm not allowed to have my identity revealed!"

_**" Since when did that happen?" a female voice asked as the surprised gang sees a blue cat with amber eyes. She wore a orange shirt with a moon symbol, blue pants and orange boots with a star on the end of both. Her bangs were covering a lunar birthmark on her fore head as she walks towards them." L-Luna! You're not captured...what are you doing here?" Kokoru said in relief as Luna showed a ticket in her fingers." I got a free ticket that crashed by the rock. Saw you guys coming by and the smoke coming from here," she explained as Rukai rolled her eyes." Some freak shows that are after you and Kokoru here, nearly spilled out the beans!" she growled as the blue feline glared at the hedgehog, who was grinning stupidly." But I didn't say where you are or your name," he replied in a jolly tone as the cat muttered something under her breath and takes out a gem glowing with light." Good. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going back to my mystic cavern to continue my meditation," she said anxiously and walks off when the white hedgehog grabbed her shoulder." No! Don't go!" he yelled suddenly as the cat glances at him suspiciously.**_

_**" And why not? Did you tell those greedy mouse dungs about the cave!"**_

_**" No...I don't think you should go back cause he might figure it out soon so...stick with us?" he pleaded as the feline releases his grip and taps her foot, her hands on her hips. Fox in black gave a grin." Yeah cause...I have no idea what's going on..." he asked as Rukai explains it to the both of them. Terumi was staring at her ticket and Kokoru materialized a sword, pretending that the trash cans were monsters.  
" Now do you understand?" Rukia said as Luna was gonna reply, but fox in black shook his head." Who cares if he doesn't get it? Let's go and kick evil butt!' Kokoru exclaimed, nearly tripping and dashes off." Wait for me!" the fox cried, spinning his three tails and flies after the hedgehog.**_

_**Rukia sighed and runs after the idiots as Terumi and Luna were last, walking instead." So who were their names?" the cat asked curious as Terumi shrugs." Dunno. I think his name was Specter or something, I wasn't paying much attention.." she answered as Luna froze on her tracks. The rabbit stops to look at her worried." You alright?" she asked as the cat shakes her head and walks quickly." Hey! What's going on here?" she cried as she ran after her, the heroes starting their step to another world.**_

Meanwhile...

_**The albino hedgehog was flipping pages, returning to the page with the cat and the gems. Blue came in with his hands in his pockets, his hat tilted to cover his expression." Hey boss, we finished decorating the base. So what's our next mission?" the fox asked as Specter glances at him." Keep an eye on those kids. The guardian must have used them to cover her presence. Once you find her, capture her.." he ordered as the blue fox nodded and walks out of the room. Specter walks out to see their decoration. It was random paint jobs and horrible spray paint." What the fuck? Those fools...this isn't gonna cover our location!" he snarled as the hedgehog walks in, getting diffrent decorates to fix the mess.**_

* * *

Me: short, isn't it? Specter doesn't like the paint job, Fox in black and Luna makes an apperence so things will be akward as we go on. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Well, me, Danifenton, Dark 9 Tailed Fox and two other friends had to pick a color for this chapter. It wasn't what I expected, but I'll go with it just to get this stuff over with. Ape escape belongs to Sony and Kokoru, Terumi, fox in black belongs to Danifenton. Rukai belongs to Dark 9 Tailed Fox and Luna belongs to...me, of course! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The fart of doom**

* * *

_**The heroes were walking through Green hill zone, through this sunny day."This is so lame! When are we gonna kick butt cause we're just traveling randomly!" Kokoru growled as Rukia glared at the white hedgehog."Hey, guys! Let's go on in a adventure! You and fox in color over there started this, you know!" she growled as Terumi put away a certain picture of a black hedgehog in her locket away, before paying back to the others." Calm down, Rukia. This is going to be fun cause we'll be fighting evil and stuff!" she said to keep the mood cheerful for the rest. Rukia rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath before she could talk to Luna. But from the feline's dream dazing, she decides not to interrupt. Fox in black was catching up when his eyes caught on a lonely workout place close to a loop and flies towards it, spinning his three tails.**_

_**After a few minutes passed since the gang took a break, Terumi looked up to see something felt missing." Hey...where's Fox in black?" she asked as Kokoru opened one eye at her, relaxing on a tree top." Probably saw some butterfly and went after it," he yawned before turning his back, scratching his behind. Rukia made a look of disgust as Luna stands up to search for the little munchkin.**_

_**" FIB! Where are you?" she called, but no response came back. What then caught her eyes was a workout building in the middle of the a plain of grass. She opened the doors to see a fitting room and Fox in black lifting weights." What the hell are you doing?" she growled as the fox gave a goofy look."But I feel alot stronger...kinda.." he huffed, lifting the weight that was twice his size, but it lands harshly on him."Uh...help?" he yelped as Luna rolled her eyes and was about to help when something grabbed her tail and turns to see a encidna in a red suit with goggles." I've been waiting for you," Red growled as Luna let's out a scream.**_

_**Kokoru was relaxing when his ears twitched from hearing the scream." Luna is in trouble!" kokoru yelled and runs off, Terumi interuppted by his panic. The rabbit flaps her ears and flies after the white hedgehog to a building and sees Red holding down Luna with his foot, the feline trying to escape, but doesn't want her tail to get crushed. Fox in black tried getting up, but the weight kept him down. Rukia came in last, shooting a kunine at Red, but the encidna dodged it."Alright you bastard, what are you going to do with Luna?" Kokoru growled as Red took out a dark gem out of Luna's pocket.**_

_**"Sir Specter wants me to get the gems from this kitty guardian and I must say, you aren't very bright!" he mocked as Luna got over her fears of her tail being crushed and punched him in the nuts. The encidna yelped in pain, tossing the gem and Kokoru caught it, dark energy surrounding him and shoots a dark laser beam at Red, disinheriting him with final words," CURSE YOU!" before turning to piles of ashes.  
"Looks like you sir, gotta stop eating beans!" he said, sniffing in the horrible odor coming from the ashes."Oh my god...it rinks!" Terumi moaned, covering her nose from the smell with Rukia kicking the weight off of Fox in black. The fox sat up, sniffing on the air and puts on his glasses." Ah yes...the wonderful smell of my great grandmother..." he said as Luna fanned herself." I see...no wonder you reek yet use to this smell!" she growled, the rest left the stinking place and suffered five more hours of the smell clinging from their clothes.**_

_Meanwhile..._

**_The white hedgehog sat on his throne, the once throne of Eggman. His blood red eyes stared at the hologram camera, showing Kokoru and his friends making their way to the great city, to where they will be resting for the upcoming concert."OMG! They killed Red!" Pink yelled, making Specter jump in his chair to see the other four behind him, already saw what happen to their brethren." Yes, I see that guys! Looks as if we shouldn't go soft on our little playmates, now would we? Each of you will scoot the city and keep an eye on them! Don't fail me and bring the crystals and guardian to me!" he growled as the four left, no reply._**

**_Specter turns to watch the heroes, staring at Kokoru who was giving the drak crystal back to Luna." Soon, I will get my hands on you and I'll gain power that no will stop me!" he snickered, which soon turned to echoing laughter of evil._**

* * *

Me:Chapter done and what will happen next? Sorry for long wait, was busy with stuff so review and see ya next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Me:Here we go! Me, Danifenton and Dark 9 Tailed Fox once again deicded a color so Dark 9 Tailed Fox got most votes so you'll have to find out who the next boss is! Kokoru, Terumi and Fox in black belong to Danifenton. Rukia belongs to Dark 9 Tailed Fox and Luna belongs to me! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Science vs ninja skills**

* * *

_**The gang comes in an large apartment room that fox in black "borrowed" form some rich guy that got killed."Still looks as I remember...I'm using the radio!" Terumi said ans plays "Dream on". Rukia sat on a couch, sharpening her weapons as Luna looked through the window." So what now? I'm bored, the red guy is dead and we have no idea where or when those freaky losers are gonna strike next?" Kokoru sighed, falls on the couch next to Rukia, who scooted away to the opposite couch." Not sure, but from my notice, it's whenever we let Luna out of our sights..." the wolf growled as the white hedgehog grinned." Yeah! All we got to do is make Luna bait and I'll destory them with my dark powers!" he suggested with a smirk as Luna glared at him.**_

_**" Using a guardian like as BAIT? Over my dead body!" she hissed, feeling offended by the hedgehog's dumb plans." Chill! No need to lose your cool cause you're from the winter tribe," Kokoru snickered as the cat gave a hiss and walks off. Rukia gets up and follows her with Fox in black. Terumi gave a glare, rolled her eyes before turning her back at Kokoru." I can't believe you said that to her, that was rude!"**_

_**"But you know it's the truth! I'm from summer tribe and your from Spring tribe. It's always been like that with our clans and no can stop it!" the white hedgehog chuckled and walks off to explore. Terumi sat there alone to her music, feeling nothing, but tense and gulit.**_

_Meanwhile..._

**_The trio entered a huge musuem of great artifacts. Fox in black was too busy making the same poses as the statues as Luna was looking around with her mind set off." Don't let that stupid hedgehog's comment get you," Rukia said soothly as Luna closed her eyes," I'm not mad! It's just a normal thing cause our clans never got along...never did and probably never will..." the blue cat sighed as they watched Fox in black getting on a dragon. The black kitsune crawled to the top of it's head and tries reaching to the snout when the model suddenly lifted it's head. The beast snarled and tossed the shocked fox aside to hit a couple of spears, luckliy no cuts." What the fuck!" he screamed as the dinosaur roars and breathed flames at Rukia and Luna. Rukia's fur color changed to red and splits the flames in half. Her color turned blue and shot pressure water, cutting the dragon to pieces with eletricity sparking._**

**_Evil cracking laughter echoed the museum as Rukia's fur turned back to it's normal brown color." You got through that mess..hmmm, smart, are you, Rukia?" an old voice snickered as Rukia glances around, creeped out to think someone actually knows her name." oh I don't just know only about you, but Luna there as well since she's guardian...right?" it hissed as Luna felt a shiver.  
They turned to see a old wolf with white fur on a hovercraft. He had a remote control and looked down at the three." I saw what you and your friends did to Red and you will get no mercy for that!" he growled, electro whips came out of his craft and Rukia began throwing kunines at him. The whips wacked every one of them." You call yourself a ninja? Lame aim. I seen better throwing from a baby," he mocked as Rukia snarled, wrapped a paper bomb and throws it. The whip caught it and detroyed it, making White growl in rage._**

**_" But ninjas are more smarter then some crappy old creep stuck in a lab all day," Rukia sneered as White pressed the button and two misslies were launched at them. Rukia jumped over, Luna dodged it while Fox in black just took a step aside." Bad aim, old man!" The black fox in the tux laughed as a vessel showed on his forehead." Now that just crossed the line!" White growled angrily and shot lasers. Rukia's fur turned red and ran towards White, the heat from the lasers avoided her and jumps to get on the craft. The wolf froze, the female brown wolf grinned evilly and slited his throat with a knife. _**

**_Luna and Fox in black watched the craft crash down and explode, hearing screaming and Rukia comes out of the smoke with blood stained on her coat." Good job, Rukia~!" the black kitsune congrated and wants a high five, but the wolf walks past with a cold shoulder." What's her problem?" Fox in black whispered as Luna follows. The fox stood there till the whole buliding began burning._**

**_"FFFFFF-"_**

* * *

Me: Indeed. Hope you like it and see ya next time since I got nothing to say.


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Another chapter so early? Why me, Danifenton and Dark 9 Tailed Fox took another vote cause I soon realized how close summer is after next week so I'm gonna get this finished! Kokoru, Terumi and Fox in black belongs to Danifenton, Rukia is to Dark 9 Tailed Fox and luna belongs to me! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Scary rabbit of DOOM!**

* * *

_**Rukia and Luna come back to see Terumi turning off the radio and turns her head at them." Hey guys! Where's Fox in-" she was cut off by the black fox crawling in, his suit burnt and covered in ashes." Terumi...where's Kokoru?"**_

_Meanwhile_

**_" Freeze! You are under arrest!" a police chief yelled as men surrounded Kokoru, who had loads of cash in his pockets of his ragged jeans. The white hedgehog had a crazy grin on his face, his eye twitching." Okay~! But you 'chill' out first!" he laughed and flames raised from the ground, burning the cars and the men. When he lowered them, all was left were ashes and skeletons." Oops! Guess that was a little to hot...no wait! Spicy for ya!" he sneered and walks off with the cash._**

_Back with the others_

**_" Dammit! He forgot about me!" the fox cursed and runs out of the buliding. Luna just stared, Rukia shrugged and Terumi sweat dropped." Okay...anyways! How about we go out and have a girl time together? Kokoru and Fox in black have their brotherly time so why can't we?"_**

**_" That's the problem. Like Kokoru, you always drag us to some place you want to go and bad things happen. After that point, you say you will never go to this place ever again!" Luna said as Terumi stared blankly at her ipod, putting it away before looking at her."Huh? What did you say?" the rabbit asked as Rukia facepalm herself." Never mind. Just lead us the way..." she growled as the rabbit ran off, dragging them with her._**

_Somewhere in few hours_

**_" I wanted to see the tour of how they make ipods! I heard you get the latest version at the end!" she said since her memory was getting full and dragged the two inside. A fox with blue fur, wearing a suit and a scarf covering his face expect his eyes." You three here for the tour, young ladies?" he said as Terumi nodded and runs off, dragging him along. After five hours, the gang took a break near the glasses of viewing the melting plastic in some acid.  
_**

**_" Terumi, can't just take a break? I feel like I'm melting..." Luna groaned as the rabbit glared." But I won't get another iphone in case I lose this one!" she said and was looking impaintly. Rukia was paying attention on the guide, who seemed very suspicious." Alright, let's keep moving!" the fox said and Rukia secretly implanted a thread, tripping the fox. The coat fell off with the scarf and they gasped." BLUE!" Rukia and Luna gasped as Terumi glared." I'm getting my iphone, aren't I?" the rabbit growled as the fox got up, brushing off dust on his cowboy clothes._**

**_Blue pulled out a iphone and grinned." Sorry, but the tour was over as soon as you and your friends came here and I got the last one!" he laughed as the rabbit got furious. The glass windows broke as acid water came out and turned to a whip. The fox flinched and ran off in speeds as Terumi ran after him. _**

**_Rukia and Luna went along to see if she doesn't get herself stuck and sees the rabbit cornered the frighten fox. Blue just stared at the anrgy bunny, rememebering the rage the little creature holds when he first saw her." You aren't gonna scare me anymore!" he screamed anduses his whip to hit Terumi, but hit the ipod. The ipod fell into a puddle of acid and this enraged Terumi and drowned the fox in waves of acid. All was left was a skeleton and Terumi turns to the Ruki and Luna, who had their jaws dropped._**

**_"Let's go cause this place sucks!" Terumi growled and stomps off. Before Luna could follow last, she sees a note on a stove and reads it." I'll be watching you, my dear guardian..." she muttered, looking at it before crumbing it and throws it next to the skeleton._**

_Meanwhile_

**_Specter began pacing back and forth, glancing at at the two soldiers left, Yellow and Pink. Both of them were looking nervously at their leader since he was very upset on the loss." Right now, three have been killed by no mercy from these friends of the guardian. If you two ever run into her, I want you to capture her! I'm not gonna handle anymore child's play from these...MAGGOTS!" He snapped as they nodded and ran off._**

**_" Just you wait, Luna! Soon...you'll be mine...mine alone...and I'll make sure your friends will suffer!"_**

_With Kokoru_

**_The white hedgehog and his fox friend were asleep on the couchies, the whole apartment with pizza and other junk food on the floors and windows._**

* * *

Me:Done! Yes, not much epicness and never mess with Terumi. Kokoru got all that money just so he could get all this junkfood and one of the reasons Fox in black joins the robs; free food and money! See ya next time and review!


	7. Chapter 6

Me:Here is the next chapter and I'll rushing a bit so expect not much action from me. Kokoru, Terumi and Fox in black belong to Danifenton. Rukia belongs to Dark 9 Tailed Fox and Luna belongs to me. Enjoy this amazing yet random chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The cookoff...**

* * *

_**The girls come back to see the whole place a mess. Kokoru and Fox in black were snoring on the couches and woke up to see their unamused looks." Before you go barking at us, let me say something..." Kokoru took a moment of silent to see if any of them were buying it. Terumi had her arms crossed, Luna was glaring and Rukia had the great darkness on her face and that alarmed the two." Woah there, Rukia! Just what happened?"**_

_**" Another one of Specter's fucking troops attacked us, that's what!" Rukia growled as Kokoru gave a pout." AW! I WANTED TO COME FIGHT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He cried as Luna sat back on a chair, looking out on the pourch. A sudden gust blew and broke the windows. Everyone was alarmed and saw a paper airplane flew in and stabbed Fox in black in the eye. Luna comes to get the letter and reads out loud...**_

_Dear Guardian and friends_

_I know you probably are wondering where I might attack you, but I soon thought to settle this like citizens! Let us talk or should I say cook off to make things fair~! I'll be seeing you at the dinner of Mobius in four hours! Oh ohohoho~! I'll be seeing you guys soon, sweet hearts~!_

_Love and kisses, Yellow_

**_Luna looks up from the letter, her face turning green." Something's wrong with this dude..." she said as the gang nodded and walk out of the apartment to the dinner of Mobius. It was a large stadium where the concert would be set for tomarrow, but looks like their change of plan. Waiting inside for them was Yellow, the giant cat putting on his chef hat." Well, well! Looks like you came for my request after all~!" he giggled as Kokoru stuck his tonuge in disgust." Forget the talk and get to the rules before I break them!" he growled as the cat gave a hurt look." No need for a rush, young man! We are gonna have a cook off and these are the rules; You and your friends will be testing my cooking and the guardians!" he explained as Luna pointed at herself," Me? Cook? But..."_**

**_" No buts, sweetie~! It's my rules and we'll play by them! If I win, you come back with me to see lord Specter!" he said gleefully as Terumi crossed her arms with narrow eyes."And what happens if Luna wins?" she questioned as the cat gave a grin." Then you can pretty much kill or whatever death you can think of," he said as Rukia had a faint evil smile.* Any death?* her mind repeated as Kokoru glanced with chills in his spine." We accept your challenge cause Luna is gonna kick your ass!" he said with a grin as the blue guardian gave a bitter look.* But I'm not a cook!* she thought miserably as she watches her friends sat the random judge table. Rukia was at the corner, sharpening her knifes with evil chanting._**

**_Luna was at the opposite of the room, watching Yellow already making the food." Don't just stand there, Luna! Do something!" Terumi cheered as the feline looked at the stove and turns it on. Flames raised up, but she turned it down and puts coal, causing smoke to fill the room. Everyone coughed and the smoke clears to show Luna staring, her fur covered with ashes. Large ribs were on there sizzling and gave an aroma that caused Kokoru to drool, Fox in black to do the same and Terumi got impatient." Hey Luna! Add this seasoning!" Fox in black cried and throws a bottle of gray ashes. The guardian tries to grab it, but the fat cat takes it instead and Luna continued on without it._**

**_Luna turns on the pot with boiling water, stepping back for few seconds when standing in the heat. Terumi was busy listening to her music to wait, Kokoru and Fox in black already asleep." I'm ready~!" Yellow called out and brought them a huge steak with barbecue sauce and some weird looking stuff on it." Before we eat, can I give my thanks, Yellow?" Kokoru said with a evil grin as the cat gave a confused look. The white hedgehog took out a gun and shot him in the head while Fox in black shot his chest, the fat cat fell to the ground, dead._**

**_" Accept our thanks!" Fox in black said and ate the ribs."Tastes funny..." Terumi said as Luna came by with a tray of ribs covered with chocolate sauce and looks down at Yellow." Well why didn't you do that earlier?" she growled as Kokoru rolled his eyes." I couldn't focus so bring in the next meal!" he said and the three took a bite of the ribs._**

**_A loud crack and pain waved through out their body._**

**_"OW! MY TEETH!" Terumi cried in pain._****_" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE RIBS?" Fox in black demanded as Luna shrugged." Hey! You got a winter tribe memeber cooking for you and I used a frozen rib and covered it with cold chocolate, like it?" she said with a grin as they ran off, screaming in pain. Rukia came in and broke a piece off and chewed on it." Not bad...you should put more sauce though," the wolf said before taking the ribs with her, leaving the cat proud." At least someone likes it!" she yelled and runs after her friends._**

_Meanwhile..._

**_Specter glared at the screen and turns his chair to Pink, who was busy texting again." You better listen to my orders careful, Pink! I want you to use this when you see the guardian!" he growled, giving her a pink gun. The pink hedgehog studied the weapon and gave an anxious look at her leader."But what if I missed or at least hitting one of her friends?"_**

**_" This will transport the guardian back to here since it's specificly made for her. It doesn't hurt the guardian and if her friends get in the aim, it would kill them instead of transporting them. Just get the guardian here with no mercy!" he explained and she rushes off. _**

**_The hedgehog turned back around at the screen and tapped on the rim of his chair.* I better keep my eye on the guardian...mostly on that Kokoru freak. He's one of the strange yet dangerous problem of my plans...* he thought, glaring flames at the white hedgehog._**

* * *

Me:Finally! I was having a writer block moment on this story and next will be Pink since that's the only color left. There wasn't much action here so I'll try and make some action on the next one ( If I can) and see ya next time and review!


	8. Chapter 7

Me:I'm back on working on this cause I had a writer block on this, but I got it set. Terumi the rabbit, Kokoru the hedgehog and Fox in Black belongs to Danifenton12. Rukia the wolf belongs to Dark 9 Tailed Fox and Luna the cat belongs to me. Hope you guys enjoy this~!

* * *

**Chapter 7:Popstar with issues**

* * *

_**" I can't wait for the concert for today! They say that Metallic is going in it," Terumi exclaimed, the punk rabbit jumping up and down to see how long the line is, Kokoru and the rest waited by playing a game of poker." Straight flush," Fox in Black said, showing his cards, Kokoru grins and showed his cards." Royal flush, read it and weep!" he said proudly, Luna said nothing as Rukia showed hers, outbeating Kokoru's score. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes, crumbling the cards in his hands." You won this time...but next time, I'm gonna beat you!" he swore as the wolf sighed, putting hers in her pocket before polishing her kunine. **_

_**Through a short period of time, they were at the concert crowd, waiting for the the band to show up." I'm gonna check behind backstage..." Kokoru said before wandering in the crowd, Luna wandering off to where the popcorn stand. Terumi has waiting impainetly as Fox in Black and Rukia went for another round at poker, when everyone silenced on a loud screech of a microphone. Stage lights focused on stage as everyone as a loud cough." Ladies and Gentlemen, starring this concert night is what you been waiting for~! Introducing the one and only, Pink the popstar~!" a female voice announced as pink smoke clouded the stage.  
Standing in the clearing was Pink the hedgehog, wearing a hidden earset so she could listen for the lyrics of her song that she is singing." THIS ISN'T METALLIC!" Terumi shouted through the crowd, who were hyponotized by strange energy created from the song. The rabbit was going to go up to the stage when Fox in black stopped her." No...this is my fight..." the fox growled, taking out a gun and shots.**_

_**The bullet hits her foot, the pink hedgehog yelped in pain and glares at where it came from." YOU DARE RUIN MY FAME!" she hissed, his hair stood at edge, takes out two UZI and began shooting at the fox, everyone running away from the scene. Fox in Black takes out another gun in his tux and began shooting as well, bullets began raining on the floor on each hit. While this was going on, Kokoru was wandeirng in the back with some crowd when he bumped into a coyote." Oops~! I'm sorry!" a female voice said and the white hedgehog looks up, paused and stared blanky at her. The coyote had long brown hair and brown fur, her muzzle was light brown. she wore white gloves that had finger holes, a sleeves green shirt and plain gray pants with red and white shoes, lastly wearing a silver necklace with a green gem. They stared at each other for a moment, both tilting their heads a bit." Oh...uh, that's okay..." Kokoru interrupted, light blush on his cheeks as both of them stood there in the akaward moment.**_

_**" uh...what's your name?" the coyote asked shyly as the white hedgehog scratched the back of his quills." My name is Kokoru. And your name?" he replied nervously as the coyote relaxed a bit." My name is Lorinda the coyote. I came in the concert cause they said that my favorite band was playing, but I realized that this was a setup," she said as Kokoru snapped out of it and looks, seeing Pink fighting with Fox in Black." Oh great, it's Pink! She's after Luna...what, where's Luna?" he said panicked and loks around, Lorinda following him." Wait! Pink after Luna? What's going on?" she asked, following the hedgehog. **_

_**Somewhere near the popcorn stand, the guardian cat was eating in a huge pile of popcorn due to breaking the popcorn machine." Take this!" Rukia yelled, taking out kunines and threw them at the hedgehog, but the black fox shot them out of the air." I said that this is my fight!" Fox in Black snarled as Terumi puts her hands on her hips." Oh come on! Stop being modest!" the rabbit growled as Pink glances at where Luna was at the piles." Specter's plans go first~!" she giggled, points one of her guns at her and shoots a couple of bullets. All of them missed, but one hit the blue cat's tail, she yelped before a bright light flashed, disappered in thin air.**_

_**"LUNA!" Kokoru yelled as Pink turns to be distracted from his yell. Fox in Black shots one bullet, hitting the hidden earphone to where she could listen to the lyrics of her song. She was then electrocuted, the electricity burnt her quills orange and fell to the ground.**_

_" I love you..." **were the last words she heard before slipping to concious, Fox in black eyes widen in surprise." Jeez...I really do need help on beating my enemies..." he said before walking towards Pink, Terumi and Rukia facepalmed themselves." It took him that long to figure that out?" the wolf muttered as the two followed, but stopped to see Lorinda next to Kokoru." Hey guys! This is Lorinda the coyote, who is going to stick around with us and-"**_

_**" Aw~! That's so cute! They both like each other!" Terumi cooed as both blushed, the white hedgehog rolled his eyes." Er...yeah, um...what about Luna? Can't we save this for later?" he said as Rukia nodded." With Luna transported, Specter will do whatever it takes to get her to cough up the crystals!" she growled and they looked at Fox in Black, who was staring down at Pink." Quit poking her, Fox in black! She's dead and..." Terumi paused to see Pink twitch and sit up, her quills and blond hair burnt orange and looks around." Uh...where am I and who are you guys?" she said puzzled as the wolf felt her head with two fingers." She has ammesia..." Rukia muttered as Fox in black snapped his fingers." Your name is Orange the hedgehog and...err..." the fox explained, but lost whatever he was going to say as Pink or " Orange", began twindling her fingers." i know this is sudden, but...what's your name?"**_

_**" Fox in Black..." the black fox replied as Orange blushed." Like I said, it's sudden, but can I be your girlfriend?" she asked as everyone's jaws dropped, the fox scratches the back of his head, his three tails twitched a bit." If you want to be my girlfriend, get rid of that outfit cause you look ridculous in it..." he said as Orange raised a brow and looks at her outfit." I think you need help finding your outfit..." Lorinda said as her and Terumi helped her off to the nearest shop, Rukia stared at the two left." While they help ' Orange', we're gonna track down Specter..."**_

_At Specter's base..._

**_Luna shut her eyes from the bright light that turned on, opens them soon to find herself tied to a chair with rope." See you awaken, Luna..." a voice whispered, Luna looks to see Specter come out of the darkness with a smirk." Do whatever torture on me, you'll never take the crystals from me!" she hissed as the white hedgehog crossed his arms and walks towards the blue she-cat." I find a way to not just get them..." he whispered, now both staring straight in the eye with noses touching." I'll even get your attention..." he said as Luna raised a brow." I think your obsession on the crystals must have took a turn on me, hasn't it?" she said as Specter backed away, puzzled._**

**_" What do you mean?"_**

**_" When you said 'get my attention', that just implies that you are crazy over me then just the crystals.."_**

**_" WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" he yelled, light blush on his cheeks as Luna rolled her eyes, knowing she is probably right." Forget what I said last, I'll find my way on getting those crystals if it's the last thing I'll do!" he snarled and turns his back, disappearing with a door slam. Luna stared at the direction he went, looking unamused." Yup...he is falling for me..." she muttered and goes to struggling free, wondering if her friends are on their way here._**

* * *

Me: The new character is an OC of a friend me, Danifenton12 and Dark 9 Tailed Fox know so yeah, add romance to this. Is Luna right about Specter? Will everyone find her? Find out next time~!


End file.
